I love you Daddy
by PeetaOrMaxon
Summary: A short one-shot showing how much Maxon loves his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a one-shot, but I do have a story similar to this called 5 years later. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Maxon's POV.

I had been in meetings all day. All day. Ever since Xyla was born 3 years ago and her baby's sister, Axa just over a month ago, my meetings have doubled. It's because America took some maternity leave for a while, as we both believe it was important for them to have a 'motherly-daughterly-sisterly' love or something like that.

I had the rest of the day off, so I decided to spend it with my girls. I loved them with all my heart, but I couldn't help but feel out numbered. For goodness sake it was 3 to 1! I'll have to try and persuade America to have another one.

I had the rest of the day planned to perfection. We were going to have a pic-nic dinner, then maybe take a walk around the gardens.

Then I was going to show Xyla her surprise.

America had told me last night that Xyla had told her that es missed me. Apparently she also asked when I was coming home. Did I not see my own daughter enough, that she thought I wasn't even in the palac? Apparently so.

I walked through the door to our bedroom to find Xyla on the floor colouring and America holding the baby in her arms, trying to comfort her. Where as Xyla had been a noisy baby, always gurgling and smiling at everyone. Axa is very quiet. She doesn't like to be left alone too long and it seems she always craves the attention of my gorgeous wife.

America is still beautiful. Her fiery red hair is still as bright and those icy blue eyes can still shoot a hole through my heart. Ever since having our children, she has the glow around her, being a mother suits her.

I walk over to her, kiss her on the cheek and give Axa a kiss on the op of her head, inhaling her beautiful baby smell. Axa is still crying, not content with being held. I take Axa from her mothers arms. I may not be good with comforting crying women, but with babies I seem to be doing a good enough job.

Axa finally stops crying and I turn my attention to my other princess. She hasn't looked at me since I walked through the door. "What's wrong Xyla?" I ask, she still doesn't pay me any attention, I shouldn't be surprised, she did inherit America's stubbornness. I glance over to America, wondering what is going on. She just shrugs and starts cooing at Axa.

I take the few steps over to my daughter and kneel down beside her, looking at her colouring. Even at just three years old she is an artist. Her picture book doesn't have one single scribble over the lines and she never starts another picture before she finishes the first one. I lay on my stomach and look over her shoulder. "What are you colouring today?" she still ignores me for a couple of minutes and then says, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages" she whines in her adorable three year old voice. I sigh "I've been very busy but I did come to see you, but you didn't see me because you were sleeping."

Her blond curls and blue eyes, make her the perfect mixture of America and me. I lean over to kiss her head, but she holds her hand out to stop me. "Daddy, we have to something for Mommy, I think she is delusional." I laughed at this. "Do you know what that means?" she sighed, "It means she loves Baby more than me" she cried "And so do you!" I shook my head. "I love you as much as I love your sister. And so does your Mommy. What about you and I have a special night out tonight?" I suggested. "Okay" she snivelled.

I explained to America that I thought Xyla and I should have a night of 'fatherly-daughterly' bonding. I gave her a kiss and took Xyla by the hand and led her out the door.

We arrived outside at the pic-nic originally set up for all four of us. There were strawberry tarts, chicken sandwiches and chocolate cake, which were Xyla's favourite foods.

* * *

Hi this is just a half chapter, the rest will be up tomorrow along with the next chapter of 5 years later.

Hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is the next 1/2 chapter of this story! Hope you like it!

* * *

I led Xyla by the hand to the pic-nic blanket and sat her down on the blue and red plaid blanket. I sat down beside her and she scooted over and cuddled into my side. I kissed the top of her head and started laying out the food for both of us.

"Daddy?" Xyla asked, while nibbling on a strawberry tart. "Yes, honey?" I asked. You never knew what was going through Xyla's head so she could ask me anything. "If I told you I did something bad today, would you be cross?" I wanted to laugh but I knew this would send mix messages if she was going to tell me she killed a person. I was going to say something but Xyla just kept talking, "I accidentally..." she trailed off, like she was too embarrassed. "What did you do?" I asked. "I accidentally shot Miss Sylvia in the head."

What?

"With a water gun. She got really really cross." she whisperes in her cute voice making me want to melt. But I can't help it this time. I laugh.

"Well as long as you don't do it ever again, I suppose I won't get cross." I feigned seriousness. "oh thank you Daddy, I promise I will never do anything bad ever again."

We kept eating, Xyla making little moans of enjoyment when she was eating, just like America does.

I brought out my camera and took some snaps of Xyla. I switched the lens from 'camera' to 'video'. " Xyla could you say into the camera what you said to me?" she looked up at me and said "I promise to never do anything bad ever ever ever again." I turned off the camera.

This will be perfect at her wedding day.

We finish eating and I think this is the perfect opportunity to show Xyla her present. We finish eating and I scoop Xyla into my arms and start running towards her surprise, we go past the palace doors and see America and Axa. I call them over. They might as well see the surprise as well.

I know Axa is to young to enjoy this surprise but hopefully she will make good use of it in the future. We round the corner, me holding Americas hand and carrying Xyla in the other arm, while America carries Axa. I set Xyla down and take her hand, walking over to the surprise. She looks shocked. "Is this for me?" she asks, "Yes, as long as you share it with your sister."

I got Xyla a massive climbing frame with a swing set and slide attached, it's also painted green which is her favourite colour. She lets go of her hand and takes a few tentative steps towards it.

And then she go's crazy.

She climbs and jumps and slides and swing all in the matter of a few minutes. She then jumps down and calls out for America to go play with her. I take the baby from America's arms.

Axa is as equally as beautiful as America and Xyla. She has gorgeous silky red hair with her ice blue eyes. A carbon copy of America. I look up and smile at my gorgeous family.

* * *

_18 years later, at Xyla's wedding. She is 21._

I stand up in front of the many guests, I can't believe my daughter's wedding day is actually here. One minute she is a baby then next I'm giving her away.

I have worked on this speech for months.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. As father of the bride I have the pleasure of making the first speech.

I have been given lots and lots of advice on what to or what not to say such as keep it short, no smutty jokes, try and remember names etc.

But at the end of the day, it is my speech and I can say what I like.

I would like to start by on behalf of America and I, by giving a warm welcome to all the relatives and friends who have joined us to celebrate Xyla and Ashton's wedding. I know that many of you have travelled long distances to be here and I thank you all for coming here to celebrate this very special day.

Today I must admit that I am the proudest dad in the world to have walked Xyla down the aisle, I know you will all agree with me that she looks stunning. This is where I am supposed to say something embarrassing about her, but she probably has three times as many stories about me. And if she doesn't America knows me far to well. But I have to risk it.

When Xyla was three she swore, on camera, that she would never ever ever ever do anything bad ever again, watch this."

I did keep that video, and Xyla has never ever seen it. I watch her face while she watches it. It goes from humor to shock to horror. She turns to me and I wink at her which brings a smile to her face again. Good, I can't stand to see her sad.

I continue to tell my speech.

"I can't believe how quickly she has grown and I can't begin to say how amazing a person she is. I can't express how glad I am that she has found someone who loves her as much as she deserves to be loved.

There are two things parents try to give their children, one is roots and the other is wings. Xyla you may have grown your wings and are flying the nest but you will still be loved always and always have roots connecting you to our family.

In Ashton, Xyla has found her perfect partner. Both America and I believe he is everything one could hope for in a son in law. All I know, he has brilliant qualities, but his best would have to be that he appreciates the finer things in life, one being my daughter.

But this is the awkward bit of the speech. I have to give some advice on how to handle a good marriage.

I may not be the best to talk about is though. Ask America, she'll tell you plenty of stories of how I forgot her birthday, and our anniversary and our other anniversary. But she loves me and I love her. She trusts me and I trust her. She supports me and I support her. And I believe Xyla and Ashton have all of these things.

So please join me in raising your glass to the happy couple and may your lives be full of happiness. To Xyla and Ashton."

I sit back down and other people say their speeches. We have just finished eating dessert when I see Xyla walking towards me. She sits beside me and I put an arm around her. "Daddy, that was the nicest speech I have ever heard." I smile at her "It did take me ages to write." she laughs and leans her head in my shoulder.

"I love you Daddy."

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

Thanks to:

theselectionqueen: thanks for reviewing!

Kiren: Thanks for reviewing, I'm actually from the UK! I didn't know you could spell 'colour' another way! I always assumed everyone else spelt it wrong!


End file.
